Chase the Morning
by Hazelthorn
Summary: This is the second generation of Harry Potter. The main character is Mina Greyback, who was sent to a boarding school at a young age and knows nothing about her family. What happens when she sees a character from her favorite book as an adult there?
1. Preview

The Cast and Crew:

Mina Greyback- Daughter of Fenrir Greyback and Unknown Lady, Sorta Likes Scorpio, sorta wierd, sorta angry, but a great person, half-blood

Scorpio Malfoy- Son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Likes Mina, Twins with Leane, just like his father, pure-blood

Leane Malfoy- Son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Twins with Scorpio, Dating Lucia, pure-blood, OCD freak

Lucia Goyle- Daughter to Goyle and Sarah Parsin, half-blood, Dating Leane, prissy brat

Robin Carter- Son to two unknown muggles, muggle-born, Likes Kirsta, Best Friends with Mina, smart

Kirsta Crouch- Daughter to Bartey Crouch Jr. and Unknown Lady, Has a crush on Robert, happy-go-lucky, pure-blood

Robert Slughorn- GrandSon of Horace Slughorn, Loves Lexi, serious, yet funny, yet flirty, pure-blood

Lexi Snape- Daughter to Severus Snape(OMG) and a Waitress, sad, all while happy, she's MPD, half-blood, Is infatuated with Robin

Jaqueline Lestrange- Daughter to Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, likes Viktor, her half-brother, VERY strange, pure-blood

Viktor Karl Riddle- Son of Lord Voldemort and Narcissa Malfoy, doesn't like anyone, pure evil, pure-blood

Lets all say for this that Snape lived, and most who died lived, except Voldemort.

This is sorta a preview


	2. That Dreadful Corner

On the corner of Barnaby Lane and Cornal Street.

I've wasted my life there.

Well, most of my ten years.

All I remember that doesn't envolve the hell I live in here is that my mother told me she loved me.

She kissed me on my cheek and sent me in.

She always told me to 'Chase the morning.'

Her hair was raven black; it looked like silk all them time, and glistened in the light, and she had the lovliest emerald eyes.

I could only dream to have hair as pretty as her's.

Mine was chestnut brown, wavy, and does not glisten in the light.

My eyes are like her's though.

They are the same emerald green, and surrounding my eyes are those same black eyelashes that make me look like I have mascara on.

My skin looks as if it has never seen the sun's lovely rays before in it's life.

"Mina! Lunch is ready. Don't make me come get you again. Freak!"

I look over just in time to see my room-mate, Lucy, slam the door with such a force, the ground shook.

I decided it was best not to bother her today.

I had already heard her this morning, raving about how Cole had broken up with her.

I opened the door, walked down the familar hallways, staircases, and rooms, until I get the the front room.

I was about to open the doors to the cafeteria, when something caught my eye.

A tall bleach blonde haired man, with a kid who looks the same.

The kid looks just like Draco Malfoy.

I stopped to listen to them.

The man at the desk asks, "And who may I say is visiting, sir?"

The father of the Draco look alike says, "Malfoy, if you please."

Then, the man at the desk leaves, giving me the opportunity to run towards the strange men.

I then point at the boy and say, "Draco Malfoy! Ha!"

The boy looked at the other man for a second, and then says, "Dad, why is this muggle calling me your name?"

I stared at them hard, before falling to the ground.

* * *

I wake up in my own bedroom.

I look around to find a note on the ground.

I pick it up

_Dear Mina,_

_I hope I got your name right._

_Meet me and my father at midnight on the campus grounds._

_We want to speak to you._

_Bring no one along._

_-Malfoy_

So, it was real.

That kid, I guess, wasn't Draco.

The man was.

Then he was Draco's son.

I look around my room, and find another note.

_Dear Mina,_

_Hope you feel better._

_The box next to your bed is lunch and dinner for you._

_I hope you like it._

_- Chef Pavi_

I opened the box and looked inside.

Chicken and rice soup.

I can depend on Chef Pavi to fix me something good.

I practically gulped it down.

It was probably the best I have eaten since I was seven.

I looked over at my little clock.

It was already 11:57.

I walked down to the grounds.

It felt good to be outside.

I look around me, only to find a note left on the ground.

_Dear Mina,_

_Walk to the woods._

_We will be there._

_-Malfoy_

I look at the woodland area.

It wasn't too far away, but if I get caught, who knows what they'll do to me.

I didn't care.

I ran swiftly to the woods.

Once I got to the outskits of them I glance back.

Then continue until I finally see the Malfoys.

"Hello," says Draco.

"Hi," I murmur.

"How do you know who I am?" Draco asked, quite angrily.

"You're in a series of books. Plus, you're my favorite character."

Both boys looked towards each other, and I think to myself for a moment.

Do they not know about the books, and movies?


End file.
